Her Eyes
by Panda-ChanWuvzU
Summary: It wasn't my fault I was born like this. It wasn't my fault that my parents disowned me and I had to be raised by the Medicine Cat. How was it my fault? Did I chose to live this way? All because of my eyes, this all happened. My dumb, dumb eyes.
1. Chapter 1

When I was first born into this world, I did not receive a welcome, not even a small smile. No, I got a snarl.

"What in Starclan's name is that?" a red tabby snarled, my mother, Redfur.

It wasn't my fault. How was it my fault something was wrong with me? I was a normal kit; I took after my father and had pitch black fur, but that, in the end, didn't help in the long run.

"It's a kit." That was Meadowleaf, the medicine cat for Thunderclan. She was one of the only cats that were ever nice to me; she was a beautiful silver tabby with warm green eyes and long whiskers.

"That is, in no way, shape, or form, a kit!" that was my father, Shadeheart. He has black fur and amber eyes, and in fact, has a shaded heart, clouded by evilness.

"How is it not a kit? It has ears, a tail, and legs to walk on." Meadowleaf meowed again, annoyance beginning to lace her every word.

"But its eyes! It has the eyes of a demon!"

That's the problem with me. My eyes. My stupid, dumb eyes. They were blood red, and in contrast with my fur, it actually made me look evil, though I was about the nicest she-cats you'll ever meet.

"I will not take care of a demon!" my mother and father announced in unison.

"Well then, if you are too mouse-brained and arrogant to take care of a kit with the slightest difference, then so be it. I will take care of her if you refuse to." Meadowleaf hissed.

Both my parents nodded happily, for they did not know I was awake at the time and watching all of it. Meadowleaf nodded calmly, though you could see her long fur was fluffed up in anger. I quickly closed my eyes and felt myself being picked up from the warm safeness of my fellow wriggling siblings. I let out a mewl of protest as a warm of cold air met me as Meadowleaf walked outside of the nursery and into the medicine cat den. I opened my eyes slightly to see the Thunderclan camp. I had no idea it was so huge! Meadowleaf and I earned a lot of confused stares from other cats, but she dismissed them and padded into the medicine den. It felt very comforting, the medicine den. Meadowleaf set me down in a nest of moss, and gave a quick affectionate lick to my ear.

"Now, dear kit, it seems you have not had a proper welcome. Welcome to Thunderclan, Rubykit." Meadowleaf purred.

It was the happiest moment of my life.

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: Mintstar** (Pure white she-cat with mint green eyes and one black paw)

**Deputy: Thistlefang** (Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white underbelly)

**Medicine Cat: Meadowleaf** (A beautiful silver tabby she cat with warm green eyes and long whiskers; Adopted mother to Rubykit, a pitch black she-cat with demonic red eyes and a white cat shaped spot on her back, looking like a cat sitting down with its tail in the air )

**Warriors:**

**Applefur** (Red she-cat with green eyes and splotches of brown fur)

**SparkleFaith** (Dazzling white she-cat with almost glowing fur and bright blue eyes, formerly a kittypet)

**Shadeheart** (Black tom with amber eyes, and a wicked heart. Father to Rubykit)

**Pepperpelt **( Light gray tom with black and white dots scattered all over his pelt, giving him the look of a cat that just had pepper and salt dumped on him, and yellow eyes)

**Apprentice: Mistpaw**

**Toadleap** (Brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white muzzle)

**Lakeflower **(Sleek bluish-gray she-cat with blind blue eyes)

**Daisylake** (Cream she cat with a brown muzzle, tail, and paws, and blue-grey eyes)

**Apprentice: Finchpaw**

**Sunfur **(Bright ginger tom with dazzling yellow eyes)

**Mousetail **(Tiny brown she -cat with a thin tail, like a mouse, and brown eyes)

**Flameheart **(Light ginger tom with dark ginger paws and ears, and has amber eyes)

**Apprentices:**

**Mistpaw **(Misty gray she-cat with grayish- bluish eyes)

**Finchpaw **(Dark brown tabby tom with a light brown belly, and greenish-silver eyes)

**Queens:**

**Rippleleaf **(Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, white belly, and a black striped tail. Expecting Toadleap's kits)

**Redfur** (Red tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes, mother to Amberkit (Ginger she- cat with dull green eyes, usualy in the medicne den alot since she has weak lungs), and Thunderkit ( Dark gray tom with a black stripe over his face that looks like a lightning bolt, and amber eyes)

**Elders: Bark **(Large brown tom with brown eyes, and a flat face. Formerly a loner)

**Reedwing (**Ginger she-cat with green eyes and a sharp tongue)

_**Please read and review! =3**_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost six moons since Meadowleaf took me in, and I've learned a lot. Meadowleaf's been teaching me a lot about herbs, and I'm thinking she wants me to be the next Medicine cat, but that's not happening. I don't want to be stuck in a den all day taking care of sick cats; I want to be a warrior!

"Rubykit, do you mind going to the apprentice's den and fetch Finchpaw? I want to check his paw where he got that thorn stuck in it to make sure it's not infected." Meadowleaf popped her head from that little storage area where she's stored her herbs.

She's always been sending me on this little "missions" as she calls it to fetch random things. I think it's so I'll go out more, but truth be told, I don't go out much. I just HATE all the odd stares I get for my eyes, and cats always are transfixed on that STUPID spot on my back. It's stark white, and looks like a small white cat sitting on my back with its long tail waving in the air. I've always been a little proud of it, as arrogant as that sounds. It sets me out from other cats, that, and my eyes. But now back to the story.

"Sure," I replied nonchalantly. Meadowleaf gave me a perplexed look, surprised I wasn't fighting over leaving, but in truth, I just wanted to see Finchpaw.

Aside from Meadowleaf, Mintstar, and my siblings, well one sibling, Finchpaw was one of the only cats that cared for me. And so maybe I had a little crush on him, but I'm a kit, for Starclan's sake!

Just as I pad out from the Medicine den, Mintstar's yowl rings out over the hollow.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" The white she-cat known as Mintstar leaped up to the top of the Highledge with ease.

I wondered what could be going on. Then it hits me. My apprentice ceremony! It had to be! Meadowleaf had been dropping hints for the past week. Mintstar then proved this to be true.

"Rubykit, Thunderkit, please step forward."

Ugh, Thunderkit. That ugly gray piece of scrap. He may be my brother, but he's like Redfur and Shadeheart combined, and that isn't a good thing. He's as arrogant as arrogant can be.

Thunderkit, who was standing beside Redfur, Shadeheart, and my runt sister, Amberkit, puffed his chest outward like a frog. I then wondered why my poor ginger sister wouldn't be joining us, but I guess she either chose to be a medicine cat, since she is in the medicine den often for her weak lungs, and had to have picked up something, or it was because of her lungs.

Amberkit's eyes were sad and dull, and she looked like she wanted to turn tail and run back to the nursery. I guess her weak lungs were so bad it made her illegible to be a warrior. It was so sad; I gave her my deepest sympathies.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Meadowleaf prodded me with a paw to signal for me to go. I gave a quick nod and padded up, falling into step beside my brother.

He looked at me with disgust. And I gave him the same. "I can't believe YOUR becoming a warrior, but I guess we need to have someone to clean out the dirtplace!" he hissed arrogantly, which was really his only tone.

"Go choke on a mouse, you big furball," I hissed back through clenched teeth. I meant it; it would all save us from further headaches.

He snorted and stalked in front of me. I easily passed him again with my long legs; Thunderkit had the stubbiest legs ever. I was happy I would never be mistaken for a kit; a lot of cats already slip up and call me Rubypaw. I finally made it up to the High ledge and took a seat at the foot of the rock, as I was told to. Thunderkit plopped down next to me and quickly gave himself a quick grooming; making sure every strand of fur was in place. I checked also to see that my fur was perfectly in place. I returned my focus to Mintstar, who stared at us warmly before starting the ceremony.

"As you know, Thunderkit, Amberkit, and Rubykit have all reached six moons old, but due to Amberkit's weak lungs, she has decided to learn to be a queen and stay in the nursery."

Wait, she agreed to that? I guess it makes sense, she's not really the fighting type, she's sweeter. Oh well.

Amberkit nodded her head in agreement, and everyone called out her name. She retreated back into the nursery after a couple seconds. Mintstar turned her mint gaze back to us.

"Thunderkit, please step forward."

The dark gray tom held his head high as he stood to stand in front of Mintstar, who was now sitting at the foot of the Highledge.

"Thunderkit, you are now six moons old and ready to become an apprentice. From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Thunderpaw. Your mentor will be Sunfur. May Starclan light your paws on the way to becoming a great warrior." She padded up to him and they touched noses, then Thunderpaw touched noses with Sunfur, and then sat down. It was my turn next.

"Rubykit, step forward." I practically leaped to sit in front of Mintstar, I was that excited.

She gave me a warm smile. "Rubykit, you are six moons old and ready to become an apprentice. From this day forward until you earn your warrior name-"

She was interrupted by Redfur. "NO!" She leapt to her paws. Shadeheart followed suit.

"You will not let this monster become an apprentice, you mustn't!" they both yowled in unison.

Why did I guess this was going to happen? Great Starclan, why must my parents make everything so hard?

Mintstar gave them a cold glare, clearly mad about their accusations. "What ever do you mean? She is as fit as any other cat to become an apprentice, no matter the eye color."

A flicker of uncertainty passed across Redfur's cold green eyes, but it passed a quickly as it came.

"It's evil!" She bellowed

Oh great, she's calling me "it" again.

"Sent from the Dark Forest itself! We must drive it out! It has no right! Leave it to die, to be pecked at by crows! You must be mouse-brained to not-"

She was interrupted by Mintstar, who was so angry she looked like she was about to explode.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed, her voice echoing across the hollow, shushing everyone to silence.

"I don't give a mouse's tail about her eye color; she is just as much a cat as you are! And if anyone's the mouse-brain, it's you!" she yowled in anger, baring her teeth.

Everyone stared with wide eyes, including me. Never did Mintstar raise her voice to that height, and never was she not anything but formal to her clanmates.

Redfur and Shadeheart immediately shut up. They were probably scared out of their fur.

She turned toward me. "Now I shall continue…."

* * *

**Hey guys, hope this was pretty good, I tried real hard! Oh and I have to ask you guys a question. I'm getting very interested with Adventure Time (I have Finn's hat!), but I haven't really watched that many episodes (My parents don't like me watching it, for some reason). So, should I do it where I'm in Adventure Time, or should Finn and Jake fall into the real world? Please give me feedback!**

_**Please read and review! =3**_


End file.
